HLN
CNN2 1982–1983 HLN was first launched as CNN2 in 1982. Headline News 1983–1989 In January 1983, CNN2 was renamed Headline News. 1989–1992 The channel would later incorporate a die-cut "HN" block design within the original variant of this logo when it was introduced in 1989, before it was fully supplanted by the wordmark that accompanied it in 1992, which was later italicized. 1992–1997 In 1992, the logo was italicized. The same year, Headline News introduced a ticker that appeared at the lower third of the screen – except during commercial breaks, which initially showed stock market data with indexes of the major stock exchanges (including the Dow Jones Industrial Average, NASDAQ and the S&P 500) and quotes for major companies during trading hours, which were updated on a 15-minute delay. CNN Headline News 1997–2001 The channel included the "CNN" branding in its name intermittently for most of its history, before being incorporated on a regular basis from 1997 to 2007 (though an alternate logo without the CNN logo was used for news broadcasts through 2001). 2001–2008 On August 6, 2001, CNN Headline News unveiled a revamp of the network's on-air format, promoted with a new slogan "Real news, real fast". The centerpiece of the new format was the replacement of the network's ticker with a large pane across the bottom of the screen, which displayed headlines and other information (such as weather updates and sports news). The network also introduced another new studio and multi-anchor format, and announced plans to add more live rolling news coverage. The network characterized the new design and format as being an attempt to appeal to younger viewers, citing inspiration from the internet; the Chicago Tribune noted that the channel's viewership had been dropping, and skewing towards viewers over 50, which are not desirable to most advertisers. The new logo also coincided with America Online's purchase of the channel's parent company Time Warner. HLN 2008–2015 On December 15, 2008, a new square logo with a triangular appendage (making it resemble a speech bubble) overlaid by an "HLN" acronym was introduced, initially alongside the channel's full name. Two days later, the "Headline News" name was removed from on-air use with the HLN acronym becoming the channel's name full-time, and a new slogan, "News and Views", was introduced. 2015–2017 A new logo was introduced in late 2014, and was slowly phased into use as part of an upcoming social media-focused relaunch of the channel. The relaunch took place on January 13, 2015, when HLN underwent a major revamp in its programming and on-air presentation. 2017–present On May 8, 2017, HLN underwent a rebranding, adopting a new logo and slogan, "News that hits home". The network will position its news content towards regional headlines, crime, and entertainment stories — leaving CNN to focus upon "in-depth" political coverage and world affairs. In January 2018, HLN began to reintroduce the Headline News brand during its news programming (although HLN remains the network's primary name), and also introduced Headline Now—a recap of top stories airing every half-hour during its daytime lineup. Category:HLN Category:Television networks in the United States Category:24-hour television news channels in the United States Category:WarnerMedia Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Atlanta Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1997 Category:2008 Category:CNN Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Turner Broadcasting System Latin America Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific Category:AT&T Category:Cable television channels in Latin America Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Television channels in Argentina Category:Television channels in Colombia Category:Cable television channels in Mexico Category:Television channels in Chile Category:Television channels in Peru Category:Television channels in Ecuador Category:Television channels in Paraguay Category:AOL Category:WarnerMedia Latin America